Markhor (SW-IW)
Description Markhor is a female SkyWing and IceWing hybrid. She has light blue scales slightly darker than normal with blood-red tips. She has IceWing spikes and slightly curved horns. Markhor also has a few scars on her body. Personality Markhor is short-tempered and sassy, but is a softie on the inside. Whenever she does something wrong, she always feels bad but doesn't apologize. Markhor is known to be fiercely protective of her mate and daughter. Abilities Markhor does have frostbreath, but it is slightly weaker than normal. It will not cause as much damage. Her wings are larger than an IceWing's but smaller than a SkyWings. She has IceWing claws. Weaknesses Markhor is extremely sensitive to fire. Even a small breath of it will cause a large burn. History Markhor was born in the IceWing palace. Her mother was shocked to find out that the father was not her IceWing mate, and painted the red spots on her body to hide the truth from him. The Queen at the time was Razor. She forced all of her kingdom to fight in an arena for her amusement. When Markhor was old enough, she fought another IceWing her age. He ended up scratching off some of the paint off, and Razor flew down into the arena to inspect Markhor. When she declared that the hybrid would either be imprisoned for life or killed, Markhor attacked the queen in sheer terror and panic. She killed Queen Razor, and all of the guards that attacked her afterwards. Markhor fled to the kingdom of sand, where she met Hyena in Scorpion Den. She never told her best friend about the Queen's death, and constantly worried that he would find out. When Hyena asked Markhor to be his mate, she asked him if he would still love her after all of the lies that she had told him, and Hyena listened to the whole story intently. Hyena said that she had just made mistakes, and she felt bad about everything she had done. A few years later, the new IceWing Queen, Sapphire found out where her mother's killer was. She flew to the Scorpion den at night and slipped into the family's house. She tried to take their tiny dragonet (Blossom), but Hyena's sharp hearing saved his daughter. He woke up Markhor and attacked the Queen alongside his mate. Markhor dug her claws into Sapphire's wing, maiming it. While the Queen was howling in pain, Markhor held her sharp talons in front of her, terrified of what she'd done. She picked up her dragonet and flew away in no particular direction, sobbing. She thought that Hyena wouldn't love her anymore after what she had done. Markhor raised her daughter, Blossom, on an island miles away from the continent. Hyena kept searching for her, and finally succeeded. Markhor finally realized that Hyena didn't care how many mistakes she had made, and they lived together on the island until a Scorpion Den member told them about a hybrid war. Markhor and Hyena brought their two dragonets back to the continent and fought with Moonflight and her army. After Moonflight killed Queen Raptor of the SkyWings, Markhor and Hyena became teachers at the new Jade Mountain Academy. Blossom became a student, and was in the Jade Winglet with Aracari (AW). Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:SkyWings Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Characters